


Tuesday Morning

by Lori2279



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the girls lets the other know that she is past 'kid's stuff'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Morning

Blanche rolled over towards the obnoxious noise that was intruding on her precious hours of beauty sleep.

Not that she’d ever admit to needing anything that kept her looking youthful like extra sleep or beauty creams but she did enjoy sleeping late especially when she’d been up so late the night before helping Roland get the restaurant ready for an anniversary party.

Honestly who’d ever heard of having an anniversary party on a Tuesday afternoon?

Blanche finally realized what the noise was and she picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Blanche? It’s Dorothy. I thought I’d let you know I finally did what you said I should do.”

“Dorothy, what on Earth are you talking about,” Blanche was confused.

“I’m past kid’s stuff Blanche. I just got lucky on a Tuesday morning.”


End file.
